dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Prehistoric Records
This page is all about prehistoric animal records. Biggest Pterosaur =Hatzegopteryx= You may remember this one from Planet Dinosaur in that very memorable scene where they land and all the other animals run in terror, then a baby magyarosaurus gets snatched by a long skull. Well hatzegoteryx is one of the several pterosaurs who compete to claim the title of biggest flying creature of all time. It was a relative of the North American Quetzalcoatlus which is not too surprising because they are related. In life hatzegopteryx was a ferocious predator ruling the skies where it lived. Hatzegopteryx.png|Greetings From Planet Dinosaur Smallest Sauropod =Magyarosaurus= Also from Planet Dinosaur it was shown on the same island with Hatzegopteryx which ate one of the baby sauropods. When one sees the shape of a sauropod instantly the thought of a colossal creature which makes elephants look tiny. In most cases they are right because some sauropods could be 25 meters and others even more. Deadliest Icthyosaur =Thalattoarchon= Thalattoarchon is quite a mouthful to spell but this icthyosaur was deadly and different from any other icthyosaur so it deserves the name. It was more than 8 meters long, had big teeth(Not just for an icthyosaur), and lived only 8 million years after the Permian extinction event. Though it was far from as big as the gigantic shastasaurus is was more than 3 times as deadly. The thalattoarchon had big teeth which are comparable to those of the liopleurodon and some dinosaurs unlike the shastasaurus which had no teeth at all. It was one of the only icthyosaurs to prey on things similar to itself in size. This is a good referance to the modern day. The shastasaurus is toothless like a baleen whale and is slow moving basically the gentle supergiant of the Triassic while the thalattoarchon is smaller but armed with a very vicious bite like an orca. So like today a tooth less whale is bigger than an orca but less deadly the shastasaurus is big but gentle while the thalattoarchon is smaller but deadlier. Smartest Dinosaur =Troodon= The troodon was'nt necessarily smart by todays animal standards but for a dinosaur it was a genious. It was small, probably feathered, and was armed with teeth. It inhabited North America around the same time tyrannosaurus and ankylosaurus. It was not a very big animal and its brain was large in proportion to its skull not that large. Largest Giganotosaur =Carcharodontosaurus= Now this one might be surprising. First of all some still imagine T-rex to be the biggest carnivorous dinosaur, then many do know the truth that it was actually spinosaurus, but then some still thing it was giganotosaurus. Now giganotosaurus was bigger than tyrannosaurus but it was not the biggest theropod nor the biggest giganotosaur. The title biggest theropod belongs to spinosaurus but biggest giganotosaur belongs to carcharodontosaurus. It was named for its smooth and serrated teeth with which it could have hunted ouranosaurus, paralititan, or even beaten a sarcosuchus. It lived in Cretaceous Africa in the, a continent once containing animals that would dwarf its modern titans. One of the biggest of these was paralititan, prey for the large theropod. It was 13 meters long. That is as long as giganotosaurus but it was still more massive.